marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayson Smith
Jayson "Jay" Smith Solace Leader of the Heroes for Hire (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance I used to have blonde short hair. After the change, my hair became brown. I have grown it out over the years, not really caring. When not using my powers, my eyes are a dark brown. When using my powers, they are a glowing blue, a side effect I have never worked out. I wear clothes which are easy to conceal my weapons in but are also quite striking, unsuspecting looking and comfortable. I prefer to wear a coat when fighting, filled with many pockets of weapons, and even knives stitched in along with extra money just in case. I also wear this while traveling. Personality I am quite a responsible person, and very serious. When with strangers, I am polite if they are, and fight silently if I have to. I hate to raise attention when doing jobs I would rather not. I am very caring towards my team, always protecting them, even if they do not know it. I joke around not much, and when I give someonea job, I have high expectations. I do not stutter or stumble in the face of fear, but prefer to stand strong and fight to the fullest. I believe strongly that it is not blood which is your family, but those who are emotion, spirit and mind-wise. |- | Other |- | |} History I was born to two old members of Weapon X. Yep, Weapon X. As soon as I was born, my parents went back to work, leaving me with baby-sitters usually. My parents only came home, maybe once a month. Depressing, eh? Anyway, when I turned five, my life changed. I met a girl called Angelica, Angel for short. I had been at the park, a rare thing for me, with my baby sitter. I saw her, and saw what she was doing. She was floating a bit off the ground. I didn’t tell my baby sitter but asked her name, where she lived, if they could be friends, and all that childish crap. That night my parents came back, they said they were looking for someone special. Me, being naive, told them about Angel. They asked me heaps of questions about her, to cut it short, I never saw her again. The next day, they told me the truth about their job. I had thoughts they were bankers, important bankers going around the world, being five, i believed they had been. But they told me they worked for Weapon X and that I could help them. Help them find “aliens” like “24615” also known as Angel, my friend. I was a kid, I believed them. My job was to befriend other children who were “aliens”. I did this a lot, nearly every day. Maybe I should have stopped and thought about it, but I didn’t. Because when I did, my parents were home more, thanked me, loved me and became real parents like I had always wanted. When I turned ten, I realized my faults. I was at the age when aliens and monsters didn’t exist anymore. I was also at the age where the word of mutants leaked into my small town. I realized all those children, all those games and weird tricks, were mutants. I was scared at first, and I screamed at my parents. Because once the word of mutants came about, I realized I was one. You see, whenever I was young, I would touch a random building and know everything about it. It’s windows, it’s doors, exits, furniture, who was in it, who had been, who made it. I thought it was just a silly fantasy, but when word came, I knew it was no fantasy. In my anger, I let slip that I was a mutant and that I could not turn in others like me for slaughter. I felt like a monster, realizing how much he had done. I tried to flee but as soon as my rage was over, my parents grabbed me. They took me to somewhere; I’m guessing a Weapon X base. As soon as they took me in, I was in a cell. No remorse, not even from my parents. I cried and screamed. No one came. So I gave up. They started experiments, testing my powers. It turned out, my “knowing tricks” worked the same on weapons. They found this amazing and kept testing. After learning I was getting used to and highly resistant to pain, they decided to use me as a test subject for DNA mixing. They took me in a bright room and injected me with something. Something from a tube thing, labelled “Remy Lebeau 241846”. Then I passed out, and a few hours later, awoke back in my cell. Nothing really showed any difference for a few weeks, and my thirteenth birthday was coming. I had been counting...Then, they put me to tests. It seemed like my powers had suddenly changed. Well, more of, I had gotten new powers and also kept my old ones. At first, I thought it was due to puberty and wondered if mutants got that too, and then I realized something. Remy Lebeau was probably a name. A name of a mutant.... The scientists laughed as I screamed this theory at them. And then they told me the whole thing. It had been his, this “Remy Lebeau’s” DNA, added into mine. Changing me. And I realized that. My blond hair became a brown, the new powers came, and my world changed. I was rescued, a few months later when I turned fifteen. I was rescued by the ” X-Men”, a team of mutant heroes. At first, I thought about joining after thanking them, but instead, I went lone wolf. I travelled around for a bit, lost. ‘Went to cities, stole to eat, used my powers to survive. Finally I found Heroes for Hire, it seemed the perfect place for me. So I joined, and here I am now. My name is Jayson Smith, also known as Solace, leader of the Heroes for Hire....... Powers Jay's original powers, from his own mutant evolution. *Original Powers:As soon as he touches a weapon, he knows how to use it perfectly. Also soon as he touches a building, he knows where everything is in it, including exits and living creatures. Jay was also injected with Remy Lebeau's DNA, forcing changes upon Jay, getting him to have Remy's powers, along with brown hair over his blond. *'Enhanced Agility': Jay's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. This power is from the DNA of Remy Lebeau *''Static Interference: Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. This power is from the DNA of Remy Lebeau *'Hypnotic Charm''': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds are immune to his charm. This power is from the DNA Remy Lebeau Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Hero Category:Leader